Imvrassia
Imvrassia, officially the''' Principality of Imvrassia''' (Πριγκιπάτο της Ιμβρασίας) is a modern Hellenic micronation. History (Ιστορία) : The foundation and independence of Imvrassia proclaimed on 11 May 2011 by the first Prince and Head of State, Aggelos A'. On 16 May 2011, the Prince gave and enacted the first constitution of the Principality, by establishing the constitutional monarchy as a political system of governance of the Principality. Principality's sovereignty extends over natural terrain, such as houses and land plots in different regions in Hellas with a total area of 14.567 sq.m . On 7 March 2012 the Principality of Imvrassia proceeded to reorganize the Heptarchy of New Herakleia, an inactive Hellenic micronation in Chalcidice - Macedonia, by proclaiming the creation of a new state, under the Prince of Imvrassia. Also in December of the same year, the Principality put under protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. The Principality of Imvrassia from 1 May 2013, has set together with Mouzilo Empire, under a protectorate status the Empire of Thrace an inactive micronation with claims in the Eastern Balkan Peninsula. From 28 June until 04 October 2013, the eldest child of Prince Aggelos A', princess Aikaterini reigned as a sovereign princess in the region of Koumaradia, which was organized as a Principality. Finally on 05 October 2013 the region was reunited with the Principality of Imvrassia. As a culmination of diplomatic activity of the Principality, was founded on 25 November 2013 the Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations. From 15 December 2013, Imvrassia is the only independent Hellenic micronation, after the accession of Mouzilo into the Ashukov Federation. : State Ideology (Πολιτειακή Ιδεολογία) : The Prince and the Government of Imvrassia considers as an axiom and a principle, that the Principality continues the Roman political tradition and considers the Principality successor of the Roman Empire. This view is based on the facts that Imvrassia is a micronation whose sovereignty extends in regions of the Eastern Roman Empire, the official language is Hellenic (Greek), ie the language spoken by its inhabitants as well as those in the Eastern Roman Empire and finally by the monarchical regime. Especially for the Monarch, as Head of State, has chosen the title of Prince, bearing in mind the Latin origin of the word, that wants the Hegemon first among citizens and not an absolute monarchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principate. However, the Prince and the Government of Imvrassia has not adopted imperial titles, although for a long time the Principality is the only micronation in the old Roman East to claim political succession of the Roman Empire. : 'Government and constitutional framework (Κυβέρνηση και συνταγματικό πλαίσιο)' : The Imvrassia from its inception in May 2011 until October 2013, was a unitary state. The first Constitution of the Principality was published and came into force on 16 May 2011 and a year later on 31 May 2012, took place the first revision of the constitution. At this time the Head of Government was the Minister of State and formed a total of two governments. The first government was from 16 May 2011 to 31 May 2012 led by Marquise Kleio. The second government led by Princess Aikaterini, from 31 May 2012 to 31 August 2012 and from 10 December 2012 to 15 January 2013. In periods from 31 August 2012 until 10 December 2012 and 15 January 2013 to 05 October 2013 the office of the Minister of State had been temporarily removed. From 05 October 2013 has adopted a federal structure and the Principality organized as a Federal Constitutional Monarchy. The purpose of this constitutional change is to associate the monarchy with democracy, with a view to gain more interest the citizens on the political life of the country. Since then has formed two governments. The first government was led by Princess Aikaterini, as Federal Prime Minister, from 05 October 2013 until 20 May 2014. On 20 May 2014 a new government was formed, leaded by Grand Duke Stamatios as Federal Prime Minister. The current Constitution is in effect from 05 October 2013. Head of State is the Prince and he appoints the Federal Prime Minister, who is the Head of the Federal Government. The Legislative power is exercised by the Prince and the Federal Council of Ministers. The Federal Government is composed of, a.the Federal Prime Minister, b.Federal Ministers and c.Ministers without portfolio. : A. Federal Ministry of the State : It is responsible for, publishing the decisions of the Federal Government and to exercise supervision and administration over the Princely Guard and the Princely Police. : B. Federal Ministry of Internal Affairs and Technology : It is responsible for the proper relationship of the Federal Government and the member-states and everything that has to do with the internet and technological matters. : C. Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs : It is responsible for diplomatic relations of the Principality with other sovereign states and organizations. : D. Federal Ministry of Finance : It is responsible for the proper and useful economic course of the Principality to promote social development. : E. Federal Ministry of Culture : It is responsible for the design, advocacy, dissemination and protection of the principles and values of Hellenic Culture. : 'Official Language (Επίσημη γλώσσα)' : The Imvrassia official language is Hellenic(Greek) language . For diplomatic use, however, the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs uses the English language. 'Administrative divisions (Διοικητική διαίρεση)' : The Principality of Imvrassia is an independent, federal and sovereign state, derived from the free union of its member-states. The member states of the Principality of Imvrassia consist of A. The'' Princely Dominions-Duchies'' and B. Federated Territories-Grand Duchies and States. The executive power of member-states which they are organized as Grand Duchies or States, is exercised in the name of the Prince by the Governor General. Also, in States there is an advisory body of citizens who exercise legislative authority,called the House of Representatives. The Duchy is ruled by a member of the Prince's House having the title of Duke or Duchess. Justice and Education are in the responsibility of the member-states. 'The Princely House of Imvrassia (Ο Πριγκιπικός Οίκος της Ιμβρασίας)' : The ruling Dynasty of Imvrassia officially called Princely House of Imvrassia. Accordance with the Constitution, the Prince of Imvrassia is the Head of the Princely House and the State, and senior officer of the Princely Guard. Members of the Princely House of Imvrassia are considered the direct descendants of the founder of Imvrassia, Aggelos A', and the descendants of those. Members of the Princely House can with the title of Duke or Duchess to bring administration at the Princely Dominions or to become cabinet members, with or without portfolio. Currently Head of State and the Princely House of Imvrassia is the founder of Imvrassia, who officially called Aggelos A' Prince of Imvrassia. 'The Principality's Constitution provides the succession by primogeniture class, without making a distinction between male and female children of a reigning Prince. The successor to the throne officially called ''Crown Prince or Crown Princess of Imvrassia. : '''Inactive Titles of Imvrassian Princely House. : ' ' : -''Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia( 7 March 2012-12 January 2013). After the Prince's Aggelos A' Declarations concerning the Heptarchy of New Herakleia on 7 March and 28 August 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : ''-Prince of New Mystras( 11 December 2012-15 January 2013). After the Prince's Aggelos A' Declaration concerning the Despotate of New Mystras on 11 December 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : 'Nobility and Noble Titles (Αριστοκρατία και τίτλοι Ευγενείας)' : The Prince has the right to confer titles of nobility to citizens of the Principality, as well as citizens of other states who support the Principality and its purposes. The titles of nobility conferred on residents of the Principality, permanent or not, are as follows: a. Grand Duke or Grand Duchess of Imvrassia, b. Marquis or Marquise of Imvrassia and c. Baron or Baroness of Imvrassia. Friends Heads of State and their officials, the Principality awards the following titles: a. Grand Duke or Grand Duchess of Imvrassia (Heads of State), b. Count or Countess of Imvrassia (Officials of other states), c. Baron or Baroness of Imvrassia (freeman - ambassadors). : Citizenship (Υπηκοότητα) : The Principality of Imvrassia accept new citizens and awards them, if they wish, the title of Baron or Baroness. If they do not want a title of nobility, they merely request citizenship and participate in the public life of the Principality. : 'External Reation''s (Εξωτερικές σχέσεις) : The ministry which is responsible for the foreign relations of the Principality, is the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs. As a basic principle for diplomatic relations, the Principality has the respect of the cultural and political differences between the micronations. Also the Principality recognizes the independence and sovereignty of each State, which signs a treaty of friendship and mutual recognition. Anyone who wants to come in contact with the Principality can send e-mail to:princeaggelos@gmail.com : 1. The Principality of Imvrassia is former member of the O.A.M.(From 17 August 2011 until 31 December 2011). : 2. The Principality of Imvrassia has diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Ruritania since 4 August 2011, while Prince Aggelos A' was honored with the award of the degree of Knight in the Ruritanian Order of King Henry the Lion. : 3. The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Principality of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 7 March to 27 August 2012. : 4. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with Flandrensisian Commonwealth , which consists of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis, the Principality of Arkel and the Principality of Campinia, on 25 March 2012, which considers valid. : 5. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 28 August 2012. : 6. The Principality of Imvrassia announces the establishment of diplomatic relations with the United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail since 21 November 2012. : 7. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Federal Republic of Niclogia on 26 November 2012 which considers valid. : 8. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Kingdom of Mouzilo on 6 December 2012 which considers valid. : 9. The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Despotate of New Mystras from 11 December 2012 to 15 January 2013. : 10. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 12 January 2013, the personal union with the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia ended and Prince resigned from his position as Head of State. : 11. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 15 January 2013 ceases to regard the Despotate of New Mystras as an independent state and considers autonomous part of the territory of the Principality. : 12. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Kingdom of Fyrax on 07 March 2013. : 13. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 has set under a protectorate status, together with Mouzilo Empire, the Empire of Thrace. : 14. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the kingdom of New Byzantium. : 15. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 29 June 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the Principality of Koumaradia. : 16. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan on 13 September 2013, which it considers valid. : 17. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 04 October 2013 ceases to regard the Despotate of New Mystras as an autonomous part of its territory. : 18. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 05 October 2013 has set under a protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. : 19. The Principality of Imvrassia regret to announce that ceases to regard the treaty with the Kingdom of Fyrax in force because that State no longer exists as a state entity, from 28 October 2013. : 20. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Unironic Empire on 16 November 2013, which it considers valid. : 21. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Empire of Myrotania on 06 August 2014, which it considers valid. : 22. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Kingdom of Harenfall on 21 August 2014, wich it considers valid. : 23. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the Republic of the Old Trinity from 04 September 2014. : 24. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the Aikavian Federation from 11 September 2014. : 25. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes the Empire of Austenasia as an independent and sovereign state, after sending a letter to the Government of Austenasia, and also the imperial titles the Austenasian emperor and his government claims from 30 September 2014. : 26. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the People's Republic of Hashima from 24 November 2014. : 27. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the German Reich of Mednyi from 24 November 2014. Protectorates (Προτεκτοράτα) : - The Principality of Imvrassia from 1 May 2013, has set together with Mouzilo Empire, under a protectorate status the Empire of Thrace. : - The Principality of Imvrassia from 5 October 2013, has set under a protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. 'Coat of Arms and Flag (Θυρεός και Σημαία)' 'Discarded micronations (Απορριπτόμενα μικροέθνη)' : Principality of Imvrassia'' does ''NOT '''recognize micronations who claim Imvrassian territory:' *'Atlantium''' Principality of Imvrassia is at all times Sovereign and Independent and Imvrassian territory is not ever part of a world government. 'Links (Σύνδεσμοι)' *Imvrassia *Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations *Empire of Thrace *Despotate of New Mystras *Grand Duchy of Koumaradia *Autonomous Republic of New Herakleia *Kingdom of New Byzantium *Kingdom of Ruritania *Grand Duchy of Flandrensis *Principality of Arkel *Confederation of Leylandiistan and Gurvata *Unironia *Myrotania *Kingdom of Harenfall *Niclogia *Republic of the Old Trinity *Aikavian Federation * Democratic Republic of Mouzilo Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Founded in 2011 Category:Current Micronational Monarchies Category:Principalities Category:Greek Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Leylandiistan Category:Monarchy Category:Federal Monarchies